


The Other Man

by LadyBuck112



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Cullen, Skyhold, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, my inquisitor is kinda a hoe lol, nah she just can't help herself, she's in turmoil about this for real, some pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what? My inquisitor is a greedy ass woman. She wants them both but tries to do the right thing, basically. </p><p>Hard shit, tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for drama and angst. Thoughts are always welcomed.
> 
> This was intended to be a one chapter quickie, but it was getting to be too long. I hate super long chapters and decided to break the story up. So chapters don't have a summary.
> 
> Incomplete thoughts and flash backs. Vague descriptions. Choppy thoughts. 
> 
> 3am writing....
> 
> Blessings and Peace.

_This was so wrong._ It was wrong. So wrong.

 

But here she was…in another man’s bed. In _his_ bed…

 

She didn’t think things would ever go this far. They were just friends, coworkers, and partners. They kept things very professional and cordial with one another. They didn’t really even flirt. They smiled at one another, yes. They joked about silly things. But they didn’t flirt.

 

Not at first.

 

He suspected that she was in a romantic relationship. She spoke about her old “friend” often. He learned that they were childhood friends, sweethearts, and that their families were close. She said that marriage was only lightly considered, they never pressured one another concerning it, but ‘who knows’.

 

He playfully asked her if they were “friends with benefits” she chuckled but didn’t say “no”. Although inquisition business kept them apart most of the time, every once in a while her friend would come to Skyhold to visit her. She introduced them to one another and they talked and had drinks together. Everyone got along fairly well. After drinks she made love to her friend and then he left her to head back to Ostwick. He said he’d be back soon.

 

He was a good man. He loved her so much.

 

But here she was…digging her nails into this man’s creamy, fair, muscular back. A back full of battle scars and red lines caused by her love scratches. Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist as he filled her deeply. He groaned in the crook of her neck. He murmured praises, compliments, and a bit of filth in her ears…

 

She knew this was wrong. But she didn’t realize the changes within herself until it was too late. It crept up on her one day. They were talking about plans to follow a lead on Samson when she noticed his brow furrow in worry. They were friends and she knew that friends worried about one another. But he placed his hand over hers and held her gaze silently for a moment longer than was proper.

 

She withdrew her hand first and felt…reluctant to have done so. She always thought him to be attractive, but she didn’t see then what she saw now.  She noticed how warm and how large his hand was over hers…how long and thick his fingers were. He cleared his throat and apologized for the illicit touch and moved behind his desk to place distance between them. To maintain “professional decorum”.

 

_“Oh, fuck…oh yes…”_

 

Now his fingers were laced with hers over her head. Bodies pressed as closely as possible. Decorum was certainly lacking now. He rubbed against her sex with his own body as he stroked her in a perfect rhythm. He knew her body well now. He loved her often now…

 

She went so much further with him than she intended to...things got out of control.

It sounds so easy, “Just tell him. Just break things off before…well it was already too late.” She talked to her reflection in the mirror. She was ashamed at the woman looking back at her. Ashamed of her foolishness and her selfishness.  She knew better than this! She was raised better than this! She would know exactly what she would tell someone in her position: Stop being an idiot! Oh how she wished she could be like a heartless man who could simply just have sex with his woman and then later fuck a prostitute and say “Hey, I am but a man.” But she couldn’t just “have sex”. She cared for him and for _him_ too.

 

Her friend arrived unannounced the other day. _Fuck_. She didn’t mean to snap at him, he only meant to surprise her. She glanced over towards the watchful amber eyes. His gaze shifted to the other man before he turned away quickly and walked off. _Was he upset?_ She apologized to her visitor and put on a fake smile. He doesn’t deserve this shit.

 

They ate supper with the others. He noticed that her commander friend was missing...what was his name he asked her…she didn’t want to say it in front of him, but she knew who he was asking about.  “He’s working late.” She said as she stabbed a piece of her potatoes with her fork. She didn’t want to eat.

 

Everyone laughed and talked. He got along so well with her friends. He had manners and he had really good jokes and stories. Other ladies kept glancing in his direction. Maker, he was a beautiful man. His golden brown skin complimented his hazel brown eyes. His hair was shaved low. His beard carefully lined his jaw, upper lip and chin. He was a big man too, tall and somewhat intimidating. He wasn’t a warrior, but certainly could defend himself if needed. Still, his skill was in his hands. Calluses hardened his palms not due to yielding a sword, but due to carving wood and stone.

 

He worked hard. He helped people. He built things.

 

He wanted to talk to her alone and cuddle that night. She wanted to get things moving along quickly. He gave in; figured it was a gift due to his absence. She wanted to put him to sleep; she poured him more wine; he’ll be leaving in the morning.

 

He was good at what he did though. His breath was warm against the back of her neck as he loved her tenderly from behind. He was quiet, only deep breathing as he stroked her. She studied the black intricate tattoo that trailed from his rough left hand and wound its way up and under his forearm to his biceps and then covered his broad shoulder. The art stopped halfway up the left side of his neck. _Very sexy_ …she loved watching the dark ink move as he did…

 

 _He didn’t have any tattoos_ …She noted about her other lover. She thought about what he would be saying to her right now…the deep grunts and his growls, his bites, his low chuckles, the dirty words…his curses…she imagined how his large body felt behind her. He has been behind her before…a couple nights before in fact…She could feel the weight of him pinning her to the bed as he moved his hips back and forth. She could feel his warm kisses on her neck, her ear. The stubble from his chin and cheeks scrape her skin so deliciously. She tightened herself around his hardness…just as he often commanded her to…right before she…

 

“Yes…Commander-” She opened her eyes wide and froze. _Oh, shit…Did he hear me_?! She waited to see if he would stop his movements and question her. But he didn’t. His deep breathing probably muffled her soft cry. Now more alert, she moaned and groaned audibly for him. She called out his name a few times…for her own sake.

 

 _Fuck_ , she hated this lie she was now living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...
> 
> I just wanted the chapters to be short.

He postponed leaving the following morning. Pissed her the eff off, it did. “Don’t you have a contract to fill or something?” She asked annoyed. Damn she was being a lousy bitch to him.

 

“Well, that can wait. I wanted to spend more time with you.” He snuggled her neck but she pushed him away. Hopefully he took it as a playful shove or whatever.

 

“Well ok, but I might be a little busy…but make yourself at home. I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast.”

 

She hopped over the banister and skipped steps to rush out of her room.

 

\--

 

The war table looked like vomit with blackened chunks of meat all on top. Leliana’s sing-song voice annoyed her to death today. Josephine was longwinded as hell. And his golden eyes stared daggers into her heart. Even as he spoke about…whatever it was…she could feel those damn amber eyes burning into hers. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

“I can’t do this.” Everyone quieted and looked at her. Her eyes shot open at the silence. _Damn_ , she spoke out loud. “I-um…I need a break. Five minutes please?” They dismissed for break and walked out the war room. Everyone except for him.

 

They were silent. He folded his arms over his chest and glanced at his boots. He shifted from side to side.

 

She leaned against the war table and studied her hands.

 

“You two fuck last night?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

Silence.

 

“What do you want to do? Do you want me to leave you alone?”

 

She glares at him. “We’ll talk later.”

 

“You said you couldn’t do this. Were you talking about our plan or about…us?”

 

Long sigh…

 

The ladies walked back in, he took his usual place behind the table and gripped his sword. A bit harder than usual…

 

\---

 

She avoided Cole. He kept starring at her. He was concerned. She didn’t want to hear the truth right now though. She knew the fucking truth. She wanted to process this shit on her own.

 

She walked across the ramparts towards his office but on the way, she could see her friend chatting with Blackwall and Iron Bull. _Damn. He would do so well here._ She knocked on the large wooden door and waited for permission to enter. Silence. She knocked again harder and waited a moment before trying the knob.

 

It was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. He was hunched over his desk, elbows on the table, fingers rubbing his temples. She closed the door behind her and waited quietly.

 

It was warm in this small dank room. Too warm. He slowly got up from his seat and walked towards the front of his desk. He leaned back against it and crossed his arms over his chest. A thousand questions were in his eyes.

 

She didn’t know what to say. The reality was that she was cheating on them both. She was hurting one for sure, the other would be hurt once he knew.

 

She slowly approached him, “I- I don’t know…I know what I should do…but…”

 

He growled low in his throat before grabbing her waist and pinning her between himself and his desk. His lips pressed hard against hers as he held her face between his hands. He wasn’t gentle. His lips nipped her jaw and her ear. Her hands grabbed the woolly part of his mantle for support. He grabbed a fist full of her long ebony braids and pulled her head tenderly back to get to her hazelnut throat.

 

“I want you.” He growled the words so deeply she could feel them reverberate against her throat. “I fucking want you all to myself. I want you to be _mine_. I don’t want to be second to _anybody_.” She tried to respond but didn’t know what to say. She frequently found herself at a loss for words lately.

 

He forced her to turn around as he pressed himself against her. His hand tenderly held her throat as he turned her head to the side. His breath was hot on her left ear as he spoke, “I don’t want to share you. I need you, woman. But you need to decide. It’s either me or him. I’ll love you no matter what. But I’ll stay away if that’s what you want. We’ll do business and then I’ll mind my own business. But you have to tell me what you want to do.”  Hot kisses trailed down from her ear to her neck and then to her shoulder. “I want to be the only man who fucks you, who kisses you, who says he loves you…”

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

They quickly break away from one another. He waited for her nod before opening the door. And of course, it’s Blackwall, Bull, and _him_.

 

“There you are my good man!” He reaches for his hand and they embrace as old friends. Amber eyes glance briefly at hers before they settle back on her friend’s. Her friend smiles at her and reaches for her hand. He pulls her towards him and kisses her briefly. Bull smiles, Blackwall shakes his head…he looks away…Her eyes widen in surprise. She smiles coolly and excuses herself politely stating that the guys should chat while she catches up with…someone. She avoids the amber eyes that burn. She avoids the hazel ones that yearn.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...

He decided to hang out a bit longer with Blackwall and Bull in the Herald’s Rest. He wanted her to join them; he wanted to hear her stories and laugh with her. She stated that she’ll be right back; she had to handle something first.

 

“If you see the Commander, tell him to come down too.”

 

She nodded and smiled and quickly walked away. She rushed to her room only to find a tall brooding figure leaning over the balcony rail. She sighed and sat on the bed. She placed her hands over her face and groaned in exasperation.

 

“Is the door locked?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He walked over to her and squatted in front of her. They are silent for a moment. His hair is a little unruly as though he’s raked his hands through it over and over again. She places her fingers in his hair as he leans in, resting his head on her belly. She doesn’t want to talk about it. She knows that she needs to. She should tell him to get the fuck out her room. But she doesn’t.

 

He looks up at her. His eyes searching hers. Reading hers. Studying her expression. It pains him, she knows. She leans down to kiss him and he responds to her. They kiss more deeply. She breaks away to push herself further back on the bed as he moves over her. They continue to kiss. He drives her so crazy. Her body always responds instantly to him. A simple look from him causes her to feel a jab of desire in her core. Even now in the midst of this confusion and drama she is weak for him. His hands find the buttons on her tunic and he begins to open them.

 

She can still smell the light masculine scent of her friend clinging to her sheets. A pang of guilt stabs her chest as she thinks about him. Because he is not simply a "friend". They were together. She was his woman before the inquisition. She forces his face out of her mind as a scarred lip covers her mouth. His head dips lower to find a light brown nipple to suckle. He pulls and bites it a little before sucking.

 

Hazel Eyes usually tickles her first with the tip of his tongue before sucking…

 

Fuck, now she’s comparing…again.

 

“I want you so bad, woman.” Another thing Hazel Eyes wouldn’t say. He would say her _name_. Maybe call her “honey”. But not “woman” how crude and rude and masculine and sexy and alpha was that…

 

“I want you so fucking bad.” This one cursed a lot too. “I hated lying in bed last night knowing that another man was inside you…Kissing you…Groaning for you.” His tongue trailed up her throat. He knew how to get her so worked up. Even with his confessions her body responded in a way that only he could make it respond. He nuzzled her neck before whispering in her ear, “How would you feel if I was fucking another woman while you were in here alone? Hmm?” He nipped her ear lobe. To punish? To play?

 

Either way he had a point. She would have been quite pissed the "F" off actually. But she would understand. She would. It would suck...probably hurt...But here she was…in bed with another man…while her man was downstairs hanging out with her friends. She was a hypocrite...how was she expected to save the world when her own life was becoming a hot, lying mess?

 

“Say you want me, woman. Say you fucking want me. That you need me inside you.” He usually said that stuff to play with her mind...to get her wet. But this evening his words sounded like a plea. He wanted her permission, her approval. He wanted to be chosen.

 

“I need you.” She whimpered at the immediate thrust that hit her core. He didn’t hesitate as though he feared that she would change her mind. He moved himself deeply in her, stretching her out, claiming her. He watched her face…studied her expression…listened carefully to her moans and sighs as he stroked her. If…he took a deep breath…if she said his name while _he_ fucked her...his heart would break.

 

She gripped his bare forearms as he propped himself up on his hands. He wanted to punish her. He wanted to make gentle love to her. He wanted to be mean and pound her- teach her a fucking lesson. He wanted to be loving and caress her- show her how much he adored and loved her. Instead his strokes were deep and calculated. He wanted to control himself. He wanted to just please her…as he marked her for his own. Selfishly.

 

“Yes…” her hands trailed down his back now and gripped his backside as he popped his hips and squeezed his ass at every stroke. She loved his strength. His power. The strain and flexing of his glutes, back, abs, biceps, triceps and deltoids. He was a beautiful man…too.

 

She bit her lip…her moans where a higher pitch now…her breaths came out is short gasps…a bead of sweat slipped down his forehead and slid down to the tip of his nose. It fell onto her neck where it married her own sweat. She was close which edged him closer to climax. Her mouth moved against the puffy white pillows…chanting the same words over and over again…a name… _his_ own name.

 

His control failed as a strangled cry escaped his throat, his emotion getting the best of him now. His movements now tender and deep mirrored the love he had for the woman who captured his fucking heart. He didn’t want to lose a good friend. He certainly didn’t want to lose his love. He needed her. Not just sexually, but as a confidant. He was the one that had been here for her every fucking day since the inquisition stuff began. He was there when she came home from a fight. He was there when she needed someone to tell her how things were, straight up with no fucking frills. It was him. 

 

She called his name right then breaking through his frantic thoughts…he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close to him as he pressed himself as deeply as humanly possible inside her before releasing his seed.

 

Marking her as his own.

 

Claiming her.

 

_You're  mine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...

She dressed quickly. He took his time.

 

“Um…everyone was hoping to see you downstairs in the Herald’s Rest. But-” Every conversation was a little awkward now with him.

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

 

“Yea…”

 

He slipped on his right boot and tied the strings before reaching for his coat. He was stalling.

 

“Look-”

“I’m sorry-”

 

They spoke at the same time. She gestured for him to speak first.

 

“I was only going to say that I know this is not what you intended. At least…I don’t believe that to be the case. And I should probably take some responsibility too.” He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over towards the cold fireplace. He let out a long sigh before continuing. “I was aware that you were with someone…but I began to – well we began to express feelings- You know I’m not good at this.”

 

She nodded her head in agreement, “I understand what you are saying and I appreciate it. The problem is that I truly have feelings for you, Commander. But I need to sort through and deal with the ones I have for him as well.”

 

He walked up to her now and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin rested on top of her head. “I want you to be happy. Don’t try to spare my feelings or his. Because if he truly loves you, he’ll want you to do what’s best for you.” He lowered his lips and placed them on her forehead. He was quiet…calm…sincere… “And guess what?”

 

“What?” She breathed the word out.

 

“No matter what your decision is…we’ll get through it. Even if it hurts…we’ll have to get through it.” He kissed her once more before releasing her and walking out her room.

 

He told her the truth. It didn’t make things any easier but she heard the truth that she needed to hear. She checked herself in the mirror before heading downstairs to the Herald’s Rest.

 

\---

She was glad that the Commander wasn’t in the tavern although it was a bit unfortunate because under different circumstances, the company would have been really good. She headed towards Bull’s cozy corner and smiled at everyone. Hazel Eyes stood up quickly and offered her his seat and then grabbed a nearby stool.

 

 _I hope I don’t smell like the Commander_. Her sense of smell was beginning to sharpen. Men had their own individual musk…a scent that tended to linger on sheets, in your hair, and on your skin especially after sweaty sex. It could be a sexy thing, she supposed, maybe even a bit primal. But to her, it was alarming, a bit exposing.

 

“You want a drink, honey?” He leaned in close when he spoke. He smelled like soap and secondhand cigar smoke. The designs on his left hand and forearm exposed by rolled up sleeves.

 

“I’ll take some ale.”

 

“Give her some of that special Qunari Brew!” Bull chimed in.

 

“No, no! I don’t want none of that nasty shit. Made my throat melt and my eyeballs bleed!”

 

“Aww come on Trevelyan; I thought you handled it so well the last time!”

 

She shook her head no and was relieved when the mug passed to her was some ordinary Fereldan ale. She took a long healthy swig of happiness and relief. Hazel eyes watched her with amusement.

 

He leaned closer again, “What took you so long? I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up.” He took a drink from his mug, long dark lashes fluttered as he continued to watch her over the brim.

 

 _Oh, I was just fucking the Commander of the Inquisition and telling him that I needed him._ “I’m sorry about that. I was just taking care of a few things. But now I’m free…” _Ugghhhh!_

 

“I’m glad. I was thinking we could talk somewhere private.”

 

“Oh? Right now? I just got down here…” _This might be a good opportunity though_.

 

“Yea, I’m going to order another drink for us first…and then I’d like you to walk with me out there in the courtyard…if you don’t mind.” She observed his eyes…h _e better not try to propose. Please just don’t propose._ He arched an eyebrow, “Yes?”

 

“Ok…” Yea, she could use another mug of nerves before heading out there with him.

 

They excused themselves from the group and headed over to Cabot and ordered stronger drinks before walking outside. The late evening weather was actually quit pleasant. They chatted about Skyhold’s new upgrades and how he didn’t remember seeing the training ring the last time he visited. She wanted him to see the lovely garden, the garden that was on the other side of Skyhold, away from the Commander’s view. But he wanted to see the horses. They walked over towards the horses.

 

She couldn’t help but to steal a glance up towards the Commander’s quarters. She supposed he was working away or wasn’t in his office. The door facing the stables was closed and it looked like the one that faced Solas’ room was closed as well…

 

“This is good wood…” He murmured the words mostly to himself as he observed the stables infrastructure. His eyes caught the light of the sun causing them to look more pale green than brown.

 

“I thought you wanted to check out the horses, not the stable itself.” She joked.

 

He chuckled, “You know I can’t help it. I was studying the tavern’s walls and beams as well. Bull said something about the wood being Dragon fireproof?” he chuckled again.

 

“I don’t think we can afford that kind of wood, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it existed.” She glanced around before settling her back against the carving table Blackwall used. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

 

He sucked in his bottom lip and exhaled, “Well, I wanted to know how you were doing. We chatted a little yesterday and made love. But I really wanted to know how you were. I’ve been listening to the stories that Bull and Blackwall and Varric has shared and I just can’t believe it. All the things that you all go through and deal with.” He walked up to her, “Maker, all the things _you_ have to deal with. It’s such a burden. How are you handling all of this?”

 

His eyes showed nothing but love and concern for her. She appreciated that, but it made her feel so guilty. She wished he was a jerk. “I have great friends and a great team. We need each other.”

 

He nodded in agreement, “You know that I’m here for you too. If there is anything that I can do to be of help to the inquisition, you only need to ask.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“Of course.”

 

Silence.

 

“Darren.” His head was tilted down; long dark lashes lifted up; eyebrow raises. _Fuck…fine as sin._ “I want to talk to you about something…” _My heart is trying to escape_ …

 

Now his brows lowered in concern, “What about?”

 

She chewed on her lower lip, “Maybe we could walk over to the garden and talk?”

 

Together they headed back towards the main hall. She introduced Darren to the dwarven mason before opening the door way that lead out towards the kitchen and then the garden. The sun was setting now. The golds, browns, and greens of the plants fluttered gently in the evening breeze. They took a seat underneath the gazebo.

 

Darren’s lip quirked up as he looked around the beautiful garden.  His jewel colored eyes darted here and there as they scanned and surveyed. “Remember when we were kids and we started eating those berries off that one plant…I forget what it’s called but we got so sick from eating those things.”

 

“Oh yes. They weren’t poisonous though-”

 

“No we just didn’t wash them first. And we ate a bunch of them.”

 

She chuckled. He was nine and she was seven at the time. They did a lot of things together. “We over did the taste testing didn’t we.”

 

“The berries were sweet though…and juicy.” He grinned at her, “Kind of like you.” She rolled her eyes. _We can’t go there._ “Well…you are sweet.” He pulled her close for a kiss. _Come on woman, just say something!_ But his lips were so soft…she lifted her hand to his neck and pulled him closer. She needed more time. She needed more time.

 

“Did you still want to talk?” He smiled against her lips and then kissed her again.

 

She gently pulled back before taking his large hands in hers and exhaled with a shaky breath.

 

He noticed the worry on her face. She had something serious to tell him. He knew something was bothering her but didn’t have a chance to really dig in. He slid off the bench and squatted in front of her lap…just as the commander did earlier. “What is it honey?”

 

“I just want to apologize for being a bit distant. I’ve had so much on my mind lately…”

 

“I totally get it. You have a lot on your plate.”

 

 _Here it goes_ , “Darren, I just want you to know that I care about you and that I love you. And that I appreciate you. I just-”

 

“Lady Inquisitor? Please excuse me.” The young elven woman bowed respectfully before handing her a note. She didn’t have to open it. It was a call to the fucking war room.

 

She sighed and cursed, “I’m sorry.”

 

Darren stood up and held his hand out for her to take it, “You know I understand.”

 

“How about you see if the guys are still in the tavern, if not you are free to roam, we can meet in my room tonight.”

 

“Ok, but…I’m expecting to leave tomorrow, though…” He held on to both her hands and pulled that sexy lower lip in between his teeth.

 

“Oh? Ok. I’ll be sure to find you once I’m done, then.”

 

She kissed him before heading towards the door that led to the main hall. _Just great, now I have to see the Commander._

 [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjZ6urkhq7NAhVO8mMKHTCkA2QQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F218424650650077865%2F&bvm=bv.124272578,d.cGc&psig=AFQjCNHt1U2h-fwOTVSvK-LIymH-vIW2Eg&ust=1466218228497113) This is Darren by the way....well my inspiration for him.


	5. Chapter 5

The advisors were already waiting for her when she walked into the war room. She welcomed the distraction this time around.

 

“So what do we have?” She asked as she took her place before her advisors. Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine filled her in with the emergent news regarding Samson’s whereabouts and plans. They each explained their suggested plan of action.

 

“Hmm, which of you should be able to complete this task the fastest?” Josephine raised her hand and stated that she could save the inquisition at least three hours and avoid putting the soldiers and spies in unnecessary danger. “Great! Josephine you handle it. What’s next?”

 

“For the most part, that is all for now.” Leliana spoke up. “We wanted to jump on this situation as soon as possible.”

 

Not ready to leave yet, the inquisitor nodded. “Well in the meantime, Leliana let’s see what we can dig up that may be useful in the black-market. Cullen, please send your novice recruits to pick up some summer stone and obsidian.” Yes, she gave those two “busy work” but hey. Both advisors bit back their annoyance but agreed to the tasks.

 

After dismissing from the war room, she followed Josephine to her desk and asked about Skyhold’s noble visitors and such. From the corner of her eye she saw the commander walk down the hall and exit out of Josephine’s quarters. She was careful to wait a few moments and chit-chat idly, before exiting into the main hall. From there, she nonchalantly strode towards her door passing Cullen who was making conversation with a nearby guard. His eyes followed her.

 

“Excuse me,” he said dismissing himself from the guard. “Inquisitor, a word?”

 

She pretended to be startled, “Yes, Commander?”

 

He cleared his throat as he approached her and lowered his voice an octave, “Tonight?”

 

“Not tonight. Darren…”

 

“Understood.”

 

“He leaves tomorrow.”

 

“And so do you. Sahrnia.”

 

“Not before I see you.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to and I will.”

 

He bowed short and walked away towards the main entrance, his hand gripped his sword’s pommel, tightly.

 

She wanted to stare after him and savor the view of that sexy powerful stride. But turned away feigning nonchalance and opened the door that led to the stairway. She sighed in relief when she opened her bedroom door. No one was inside except two servant girls who were preparing her evening bath.

 

“Lara, may you begin packing for me? I’ll be out for two weeks.”

 

“Yes, Inquisitor.” Lara busied herself around the bedroom packing the inquisitor’s belongings as she began to undress.  She needed time alone. She needed time to veg out. Clear the slate in her mind…to be a _nothing_. The bath water was exquisite. She slid down into the tub. And further down still. If only she could stay in the tub for two weeks without the water getting cold and without her skin wrinkling up like a prune.

\---

 

 _Not tonight_ …echoed in his mind as he took the long way up towards his room. “Fuck!” His heart clenched at the wretched thought of those two twisting about in her sheets…or on the floor…was he better? Did her toes curl when he moved within her? Did she bite her bottom lip for him? Did she moan out his name too? He stomped up the fucking stairs now, heart pounding loudly in his ears… _not tonight_. It wasn’t because she was tired or because she was on her womanly cycle, but because her…”friend” was to share her company tonight. Yea, he needed to hit something…or stab something…or throw something…now.

 

“There you are Commander.” Cullen didn’t even notice that someone was standing in front of his door. His breath caught when he saw who it was.

 

“Darren.” He acknowledged him coolly. Although he hoped that he didn’t see his stomping tirade a few moments ago. “How may I help you?” He was sincere about his question, or maybe he was just curious. He stood in front of the handsome man and waited for his response, he refrained from folding his arms over his chest, figuring that he would look too stern. He decided to rest his hand on his faithful pommel. Approachable but ready to slice…maybe it was best for them to just chat out here instead of within the seclusion of his office…

 

He noticed how Darren pulled his shoulders back some and straightened his posture before speaking. Perhaps it was because he was in the presence of a military authority figure? Or perhaps it was male instinct. They were about the same age and height. Cullen appeared to be slightly larger due to his armor and mantel, but figured that they were a similar build…

 

“Yes,” Darren cleared his throat before speaking, “Commander I’ll be heading back home tomorrow morning. But I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of Lady Trevelyan.” Cullen gripped the pommel tighter as he listened.

 

“You all are working your hardest to help stop this evil that has devastated so many lives.” He leaned over the wall and clasped his hands together.  The lower courtyard was dark and quiet at this hour of the evening. “She speaks so highly of you Sir.”

 

Cullen would have corrected a non-subordinate by requesting that he be called by his name. But he didn’t.

 

“She speaks of how you and the others are there for her. I feel at peace knowing that she is in good hands.” If Cullen knew how to make a great joke, he would have taken the opportunity to do so. But he didn’t. Darren turned to briefly look at the Commander, “I just want to give you my thanks because I love her so much. I told her this, but I’ll tell you as well: if there is any way that I may assist the Inquisition, please do not hesitate to ask.”

 

Cullen could only nod his head in agreement. Look, he didn’t hate the guy. He recognized an honorable man when he saw one and Darren was a fucking honorable kind of guy. But, they were in competition for the same woman. A competition that Darren wasn’t aware of, but they were in it nonetheless. So although Cullen appreciated the sentiment, he had to shelve it.

 

“Well, I wish we were able to chat a bit more but I should probably head to bed.”

 

“Of course.”

 

They exchange pleasantries before Darren jogged down the steps and across the courtyard. Cullen unlocked his door and slammed it shut. He tossed his sword onto his desk on his way to the training dummy that had a glinting dagger waiting in its chest for him. He grabbed the dagger and stepped back a few feet.

 

“‘ _Not tonight.’_ Arrggghhh!” The dagger sliced through the air and landed squarely in the poor dummy’s stuffed head.

 

 

Below: How I imagine Cullen is eyeing Darren as he speaks ::swoon::

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjmt6WQ97HNAhVO8WMKHaI2CnAQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fcullust.tumblr.com%2F&psig=AFQjCNH5gesZs7DEf6KUA79qk7FpXWUMsQ&ust=1466351134869477&cad=rjt) Source: demonicdivas.tumblr.com

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...let me switch brains ::takes out the story builder one, sits it on a table and picks the smutty brain up off the floor.:: Now there...where was I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone ordered a sandwich?
> 
> Just kidding....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the tense changes; that was kicking my butt!

She watched the ruby red liquid fill the glass in her hand. Her body was already warm with its richness coursing through her veins. Her mind was alert but the buzz relaxed her; making her feel chill, and sexy. The soft snow-white throw blanket rubbed tenderly against her naked skin…

 

She was feeling pretty damn good.

 

Darren sat the bottle down on the end table and settled himself to her left. He rested one arm over the back of the couch and took a sip of his wine with his other hand.

 

They were laughing about something she said…a joke that she completely butchered. She sucked at telling jokes, but she tried _all_ the time. They chatted about old times in Ostwick, her family, and inquisition stuff. Well, the silly stuff like the time goats were thrown at Skyhold’s walls as a challenge to the inquisition.

 

“I shipped his crazy clan right over to Tevinter with all the weapons they could carry!” She giggled and took a sip from her glass.

 

Her eyes settled on the lovely set of lips that smiled in remembrance; well if you call a slight lift of his lips a smile. Hot, scorching eyes, watched her with interest. Seeing them burn into her as they often did, she felt that penetrating feeling deep within her core…she quickly glanced down and studied the bright red liquid in her glass before lifting it to her mouth again.

 

Glancing back up, her gaze met cool, gentle eyes that observed her carefully…askingly… His tongue flicked over his full lower lip.

 

He wanted to ask…He _needed_ to ask… 

 

Instead, he boldly leaned forward; his long lashes lowering as he took her mouth with his own. She kissed him back, allowing herself to taste the wine that lingered on his tongue. She sucked his lower lip and then flicked her tongue over it before breaking away. He leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes briefly as he licked the taste of her from his lips. She followed him and nibbled his ear. Grasping his chin, she gently forced him to turn his face to the side so that she could see the black ink on his neck. Pressing into his hard chest, she kissed his neck…lingering a while longer as she traced the swirling lines drawn on his skin with her tongue. She giggled at the sound of his groan.

 

 _What a minx_... They had company. She wasn’t dressed. But she allowed their guest entry anyway. He wanted to have her tonight before he left in the morning...but… 

 

He continued to watch her as she sat back again; she made his heart race. The thought of kissing her in front of another man…He was so unsure about all of this. He had fantasies but…this was a little out of his league. He just stared at her, wondering what she was going to do next.

 

Another drink…and she turned to her _right_. She noticed his chest was heaving up and down. Her desire for him blossomed immediately at the intense look he gave her. He leaned forward to take in his fill of her but was pushed back. Denied. No…she lifted herself up and straddled his hips. She flicks her long ebony braids behind her shoulder with a whip of her neck. She leans forward now as she coaxes his mouth open with her thumb. His scarred lips part obediently and she kisses him. Warm wine drizzles from her sultry lips into his mouth. She catches the wine that trickles down the side of his lips with the tip of her tongue. His arms wrap around her waist as he adjusts himself, propping her up better over his hips as he sinks slightly lower into the cushions…making her bounce a few times over his…pelvis. The light blanket slides lower with that movement exposing her full breast to him. _To them._ One hand gently tugs on her braids pulling her head back. Wet kisses caress her neck.

 

Hazel eyes turn away from them. He no longer needs to ask. For he realizes that they have moved like this before…he’s adjusted himself under her weight before …has wrapped his arms around her small waist before…has pulled her hair before…has seen her breast before….has popped her body over him before…it was _so fucking familiar_ to them.

 

Yes, no questions were needed. It was as he suspected. His love for her excused other subtle hints between her and the Commander…Yes, he understood perfectly.

 

He thought he should be feeling angry…fucking pissed off. Here they were _in front of him_ , comfortably showing their familiarity…but he couldn’t keep his eyes off them. He couldn’t stop watching them kiss. He couldn’t stop his body’s response to their affection. Her hard nipples pressed against another man’s chest. Although he felt a twinge of jealousy and possessiveness, he wasn’t furious…

 

She turned her eyes towards his and for a split second, she looked like she was going to say something, maybe ask him if he was ok. _Whatever she wants_ …he thought to himself as he gulped back the rest of his wine. His brows rose in shock when she gripped his night shirt into her fist and pulled him closer. She kissed him again now…he kissed her back… amber eyes watching _them_ now. He lowered his head to tease her exposed bud before greeting her lips again.

 

Scarred lips caress her neck as her lips kissed those belonging to another...soft and smooth…they desired more of her, yet they held back…her sigh of pleasure affecting them both…equally.

 

The commander moved a large hand in between them. He wanted to feel her…oh fuck yes… _fuck she was soaking wet_ …

 

“Is this what you want? The both of us?” He whispers against her neck, another kiss there, a nip on her bare shoulder…his thumb massaging her swollen nub as she kisses and whimpers against Darren’s lips.

 

“I want you, Cullen.” She kisses him now. He should fucking pull away from her. But her lips and tongue feel and taste so good. He came up to her room to interrupt their rendezvous. The plan was to sneak a goodnight kiss to her at her door and leave. He even considered kissing her lower lips goodnight once he saw that she only wore a blanket. To just squat down and kiss her, lick her, and please her before she went to bed. ::Evil chuckle:: _Mmm fuck…_ But she was already tipsy and invited him in, throwing her door wide open for him to enter. _Even better._ He thought to himself. He noticed the surprised look on Darren’s face and then the slight look of disappointment that was quickly erased by politeness.

 

She switches between the two, kissing them, licking their lips, tonguing them as Cullen makes her core weep with his thumb. She beholds Darren and touches his cheek with her palm, “I still want you Darren. I want you both. I love you both.”

 

Cullen slid her off his lap before getting up from the couch and walking over towards the fireplace. _This was a big fucking mistake._ He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. He should have just stayed where he was: safe in his own bed counting the stars that peaked through his sorry excuse for a ceiling. He looked over towards the couch right when Darren lifted the inquisitor up in his arms. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down on it. He sat next to her and was talking quietly to her.

 

Darren closed his eyes and shook his head “no” at something she was asking him to do. She pulled him down roughly to kiss her; which he does.

 

Gritting his teeth, Cullen walked over towards the stairs that lead to the exit. He could only take so much of this. He wanted her too.

 

_Alone._

 

“Cullen?” He stops at the landing without turning towards her soft voice. “Please stay.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Cullen do?!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7a >)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was not intended to go in this direction...
> 
> Tags for this chapter: NSFW, M/M/F, dirty talk, cursing...my inquisitor is a freaking slut...she fights good tho...but she's a slut.
> 
> ...someone demanded that I make a sammich ;) 
> 
> Your order, my dear...is fucking ready >D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment XD Can't believe I did this...
> 
> If you see typos, please forgive, I swear I read it so many times my brain is like "nah, I can't read no mo'"

_Where you goin’?_ “ _Cullen_?” She could barely lift her head off the bed due to her exhaustion and intoxication. She vaguely remembers Darren lying her down and covering her. “ _Please stay_.”  Darren quietly pulled away from her, his eyes now on the Commander who looked like he was ready to bolt out the door. He kind of wished that he would.

She slightly noticed the Commander’s hesitation to return, but didn’t pay it much care. She wanted him badly and he _almost_ always obeyed her. _Come over here now, I said!_ She intended to whine and pout at him; however, the words were unable to push through and out of her mouth. The buzz from the wine turned into a low hum, and now a stirring within her mind and her…loins. She was still hot and wet from their previous escapade. She would never have guessed that kissing on both pairs of lips would make her feel so fucking _good_ …and beautiful…and desired…ha ha she lied…she’s imagined it…many times.

Smiling at the thought, she ran her hand over her breast and down her stomach. _Ooh, I’m soooo fucking horny right nooow_ …she giggled to herself…

She turned towards the slow thump of his boots as he approached her bed. Reaching up, she laced her arms around the Commander’s neck as he bent down over her. He whispered something in her ear; his voice was deep and his breath was warm against her skin. _Mmmm_ she wanted to kiss those sexy lips again. Those lips that reddened when he pressed them hard against hers during their lovemaking, those lips that she loved to pull with her teeth…those lips that smiled at her across the war table…the chess table…or his desk.

He kissed her gently before sitting beside her. She felt him shift her a bit before feeling the calming sensation of his fingers caressing her cheeks and her scalp. She loved Cullen. She was in love with her Commander… He ran his long strong fingers gently through her ebony braids. Soothing her, lulling her…lulling her…soothing her…away…

\---

His lips were so gentle over hers. Not probing…just teasing, only caressing, lightly stroking hers…Her eyes were closed, his face unseen…but she knew his lips…she felt the seam…where his skin healed so many years ago…so gentle…so soft...his roughened hand cups the side of her face… his tongue encourages her lips to open…open…tongues greet…a moan seeps…from her throat…

\---

Lightly weathered hands tenderly cup her calves, massaging the taut muscles, coaxing them to relax…those hands slide down the back of her legs and then up her shins with firm pressure…skilled hands…they travel up to her smooth knees…and up her shapely thighs…there, his grip noticeably firms, thumbs press tenderly into her muscles…hands pause in their ministrations…a kiss, smooth lips and a moist tongue press against the inside of her right knee…lips lingering… now the left side…lingering…a wet tongue swirls playfully…hands now resume their course and massage over and inside… just the thighs…his hands rise up high…they take their time…as they travel up to her hips…thumbs massage for a beat before moving back down to her toned muscles and then back to her lovely knees…

\---

Scarred lips break contact from hers and move across her cheeks to her jaw, to her neck and then back up her ear. The sound of a deep chuckle reverberates through her as a rough hand pushes aside the soft white covering of her blanket…the hand tenderly covers a supple lightly browned swell…his thumb finds her hardened bud…he rolls his thumb around her peak, sending sweet soft sensations of pleasure through her body…his lips move lower towards the side of her neck and now her throat…his favorite place to kiss her.  He licks her there…he kisses her there…he marks her here…

 She whimpers…he smiles against her skin…their secret game…her hand trails down her body but is swatted away…

\---

Knees are softly urged to part…

\---

Scarred lips move down between her breasts…

\---

Knees are pushed back…gingerly…

\---

A hand cups her smooth flesh…her nipple feels the soft blow of air on its peak…then the other peak…a soft blowing…

\---

There are sounds of movement now…then a soft grunt accompanies the sound of fabric being tossed through the air and landing somewhere on the floor…a warm caring presence is now between her legs…strong lean arms curl underneath her thighs…hands resting tenderly on top…an aroused curse is quietly spoken as his grip tightens in anticipation…

\---

A wet tongue flicks her left teat…just as…

A wet tongue flicks her swollen clit… 

A gasp of pleasure awards them.

Simultaneous licks at first…nipple and clit…clit and nipple…lick, lick, lick…just the tip of the nipple and clit…the matching movements…sending jolts of warmth and desire throughout her body… a moan from her…they continue to flick her peaks…teasing and playing with her…

With a groan, a greedy, hungry, possessive tongue flattens and curls inwards in between her juicy lips…curling in and out…in and out…loving, lapping, licking up her juices…he pulls her closer as his mouth works her cunt deeply…his tongue was experienced after years of pleasuring her, tasting her, and loving her…he knew her fucking well...and he wanted to prove it…

Her back arches at the lovely sensation of his mouth eating its fill, another mouth takes advantage of the movement and captures her teat…sucking…releasing…and sucking again each time with the rise and fall of her heaving bosom…he likes to see her nipples wet with his saliva…another marking…

She grips the sheets now as her toes begin to curl and wiggle as Darren tastes her peach. His eyes are closed…soft sounds leave his mouth as he caresses her with his lips…

A low growl of jealousy begins to rumble out of Cullen’s chest at the sight of her response…he clenches his teeth over her nipple…she yelps and releases the sheets…and flattens her toes…he smirks evilly…he controls her more than she realizes…

A pause…but a strong hand remains on her skin to comfort her…her vision is so hazy, everything was a blur, male forms, touches, sounds, and smells her only guide.

Soft lips replace the scarred ones over her breasts…lips that nuzzle each peak before licking…then sucking…another nuzzle, another lick, another suckling of her teat…a known pattern…a habitual playful act…she hears a sucking sound before filling a wet thumb and forefinger pinch and roll her nipples…

“ _Darren_ …”

\---

Lips close over her candy drop…as hands press her thighs wide open and down onto the bed…he likes to pin her the fuck down when he works…his lips move faster over her fruit. There’s a little more pressure…a bit more control and dominance over her pleasure…seeking his own fill as he eats her… he has learned her quickly and thoroughly… he knew her fucking well too…

“Mmm, fuck…Cullen!” A feminine hand runs through his hair…she grabs a handful as she presses his head down on her. _That’s right_ …he chuckles to himself.

\---

Lips leave her nipples and find her lips…he tastes her tongue…

\---

Lips leave her slit and kiss her inner thighs…a long finger slides inside…slowly…he groans at the tightness he feels…another finger slides in…they press upwards within her as he moves them in and out…in and out…her moans making him hard as fuck…he smiles at the sight of her juices coating his fingers…

\---

Another hand…a different hand…trails from her neck to her breast…down her stomach…to her wet cunt…his middle finger teases and massages her rosy bud…he kisses her still… a long wet finger touches her lips…she opens to taste it…their tongues touch and play as they taste her juice together…he watches her suck on his finger before he returns it to her pearl…massaging…rolling…rubbing…caressing…kneading…rubbing…rolling…touching…massaging…that fucking swollen cherry…

A tongue flicks over the tip of the massaging finger adding wetness to her already juicy clit. The finger and tongue work her bud together…as the two fingers slide in and out, in and out, in…and…out…again. Cullen slips his two fingers out and rubs her juice over her lips…she licks them…he rubs more over her puffy lips…he watches as Darren suck her lips clean. He sucks clean his own damn fingers… _mmm._

Standing up to untie his leathers…Cullen steps out of his shoes and remove his tunic. He returns to her…he licks her once more and sucks on her sweet lower lips…he’s noisy…he’s messy…he grunts and groans when he eats her…he enjoys listening to her sounds too…he loves watching her squirm beneath him…

“Ooo daddy…I want you to fuck me…” She moans as she grips the sheets once again, toes curling under…

“Oh?” The words are spoken over her mouth, “Who _exactly_ do you want to fuck you?”

_Oh. Shit. You’re right…umm…_

“I want you both.” Slut.

Cullen pulled on her pearl defiantly causing her to gasp…she twisted on the bed in painful bliss as she tried to close her legs around him. Cullen licked her before standing up _. Both_ …her confession made his cock throb. Darren stood up as well…his hand adjusted his dick which was straining behind his night pants. She moaned and groaned at the departure of the two men…she loved her Commander’s fingers but she yearned for something more. Something thicker, something smoother…something that could really fill her the fuck up.

Darren walked over towards the couch, shut his eyes briefly and then walked back over to the bed again. At that moment, Cullen noticed something pass over the man’s face…cool hazel iris now blazed bright green…

Cullen watched him carefully…

“Sit up and move down to the end of the bed.” Darren’s voice was calm. Cool. Collected. Icy. She sat up albeit sluggishly…she felt like she couldn’t quite control her body. She felt slow like lead was coursing through her veins instead of the rich wine and blood. Eventually she made her way to the end of the bed, her legs draped over the end. Darren glared at her before squatting down in between her legs. With a quick swoop, he lifted her legs over his shoulders causing her to lean back on her elbows for balance. “You want to fuck the two of us?” He pressed his hot mouth over her cunt and sucked hard on her clit. Her breath caught as he tugged on her and then lapped her. “I had you first.” He said in between slurps and suckles. Her head rolled back as he ate her.

Cullen narrowed his eyes…possessiveness threatening to burst through and tackle the man…but he held back…his woman was fucking soaking wet…she was getting so much pleasure from this…“anger-head”. He swallowed audibly and wiped his mouth before standing up. His pants hung dangerously low over his hips.

“I fucked you first, I ate you first, and I loved your first. Didn’t I?” She nodded her head “yes” vigorously. “Well you know what? I’m going to fuck you first now…” He said as he stepped out of his pants.

Cullen’s chest rose up and down in preparation to attack… “If you hurt her…” He growled through clenched teeth.

Darren shook his head, “Hurt her? You really think I would want to hurt _my_ woman? I’m fucking sharing her with you, Commander.” Darren took his fat cock in his hand and pumped himself, “You see this, love? Look at it…” He pumped it harder. It was so stiff and fat; she wanted to suck it for him…His tatted arm flexed with his movements. “Now, look at his cock.” He pointed to Cullen while he continued to pump himself. “You’re going to suck his cock while I fuck you.”

_Fuck yaassss! I mean_ , “Ok…” She bit her lip to hide a grin.

“Look at her face Commander. Look at how fucking excited she is to have the two of us.” Cullen wasn’t sure how to react. He was usually the one in control. But he acquiesced, realizing that he was, indeed, the other man. He was the third wheel. But what-the-fade. He was going to take care of his woman. And she _did_ look fucking aroused as hell.

Cullen held his length in his hand now as he gazed at this sexy fucking woman. He wasn’t sure if he could take watching another dick in her sweet pussy but if she was ok… “Hey, is this what you want? Do you really want the two of us? Because if you don’t, I’ll leave the two of you alone. Or we can stop this altogether.”

She shook her head no, “I want you both. I want to be fucked by you both.” Yeaup, _thaaat_ made him hard as fuck. He held her face with one hand as he bent down to kiss her lips and suck her tongue.

Darren moved closer to her as he pumped himself. Cullen pulled away from her kiss as Darren moved in for his turn. She kissed him back. Positioning himself in front of her, Darren rubbed the tip of his length over her wet peach. His tip circled and rubbed and smeared her wetness all over his cockhead… teasing and caressing her wet lips. “Put his cock in your mouth…” He breathed the order. She obeyed as Cullen guided himself into her warm, wet ass mouth.

“ _Mmm_ … _fuck_ …” Cullen loved when she did this to him, but in front of someone else… _damn_ …

“Yeah…suck his cock, love…” Darren jerked himself as he watched his girl…he was both pissed and aroused at the same damn time. Enough of this shit… “Lie down. All the way down.” She broke away from Cullen with a loud smack and lay on her back. She lifted her legs up as Darren climbed onto the bed and entered her.

Her hand reached for Cullen who bent down to kiss her before leaning over her enough for her to grasp his dick and stroke him. Her hand felt so good. She moaned as Darren pumped himself inside her. His movements were smooth, almost like he was dancing over her. He quickened his pumps (1, 2, 3,4) before stroking her deep and slow… he repeated the fast pumps…before slowing down again, crawling and curling his hips up as he stroked that juicy pussy…a rhythm, a dance…

She turned her face to the side; Cullen kissed her again before guiding himself into her slutty mouth. She stroked his cock as she sucked him off. _Damn, she really loved this_.

Darren slid out of her with a grunt and nodded to the Commander. His pretty cock was glistening with her wetness…Lady Trevelyan moaned in protest at the interruption, but stopped when she caught the look the Commander threw her. She (my friends) was going to get fuuuuucckkked. “Are you alright?” he asked. He was concerned, he was tag-teaming the Inquisitor afterall…

“Of course.” She pinched her nipples and bit her lip. Slut.

“Good…” He leaned over her supine body and kissed her neck and then her lips. “I love you, woman. Sooo fucking much. I only want to make you happy.” He whispered in her ear.

He kissed down her chest and sucked on the nipple to his right, Darren took in the one to the left. They nibbled and suckled her for a few moments…

“Turn around…” Cullen whispered into her ear. She turned around languidly. “Get on your knees…” As she raised herself up, he took in the sight of her. Her peach was so fucking wet for him…well, _for them_ … He pulled her back against himself as he parted his legs for better support. Pressing her down slightly, he smacked her cheeks with his left hand. Each. Cheek. Smack. Smack. She hissed. He licked his bottom lip before drawing it in between his teeth. That round fat ass…he took his damn time with her…observing her…touching her…he spanked his cock over each cheek…then he rubbed the head over her wet folds and ass hole.

Darren settled himself at the head of the bed in front of her as she began to stroke him and suck him.

Cullen, wanting to please her more than anything, spread her ass cheeks and licked in between. He started with her ass hole, just licking and teasing her. His nose, mouth and chin rubbed and stimulated her soft pussy lips causing her to whimper and wiggle in pleasure. Standing back up, he smacked and gripped her ass before guiding his throbbing heavy cock into her juicy folds. “ _Oh, fuck…”_ He groaned. Damn, why did this feel so good tho?

She was feeling so effing good. She loved these two guys. They took such good care of her but in different ways. They loved her in so many different ways too. She pressed against the Commander’s hips as he pounded her tenderly. His left hand held on to her waist as he leaned forward to rub her pussy with his right hand. She continued to stroke and suck Darren as he watched her behind lowered lashes. She couldn’t help but to moan at the sensations of sucking a perfect dick and being fucked by one too.

Darren chuckled, “Is his cock making you moan over my cock? Hmm?”

Cullen smacked and gripped her ass. “Well…does it?” Smack.

“Mmm hmm.” She flicked her tongue over Darren’s cockhead before taking him back in. She was sorry for cheating on him…she wanted to suck him good as an apology.

“You suck it so good, my love.” Darren chest rose and fell more rapidly now… “Yea…moan over this dick while he fucks you …”

Cullen could feel her wetness increase with every stroke of his member in her and with every suck she gave to the other. “Yes woman, cum all over me. I want you to cum…so fucking hard all over me.” He bent over her and whispered into her ear. “Cum all over this cock woman. I want to feel your cunt clench over this hard fucking cock.” He was breathing hard as he pounded her faster now. She moaned and groaned as she jerked Darren who was on edge.

The room was so friggin’ hot with their bodies working to satisfy one another. Their touch, sweat, sounds, and smells were a drug that worked to intensify their pleasure.

Darren had the perfect view of all of this: his woman sucking his thick cock (something she hasn’t done in a long ass time by the way) as he watches her get pounded by another man. “Mmmm…oh _shit_ …” He was getting so close. She sucked his sac before putting him back in her mouth…. “Yes-yea…” His chest and tight abs moved so sexily with his rapid breathing. His tatted arm and neck shiny with sweat… “I’m about to cum… _ooh fuck_. Baby…I’m gonna cum…”

“Cum. Cum baby…” She coaxed as she sucked. Darren leaned his head further back and closed his eyes as she stroked him fast and hard. Hot white creamy ass cum shot out of his throbbing red penis and onto her lips, chin, and hand.

“Oh fuck! Look at all that cum.” Cullen grinned as he pumped into her. “Clean him up, woman.” Cullen dropped his head back as he continued to take her.

Proud of herself, she sucked Darren clean as he continued to spasm and pant. He could barely open his eyes to watch her as she sucked him clean.

Cullen let himself slip out of her before grabbing her away from Darren and tossing her over his shoulder. He knew he was acting brutish, but fuck-it, he was the big fucking dog in this bitch and she was his bone. He wanted to fuck her alone in the corner. She squealed in excitement as he plopped her down onto the couch with him. He stood her up and sucked each nipple and kissed her belly before turning her around. He squeezed her ass as he licked each cheek. Opening his legs wider, he scooched his ass down towards the end of the couch for her to sit on him.

She fucked him in reverse cow-girl making sure to bounce her ass over him the way he liked. _Make that ass jiggle…_ He groaned as he helped to lift her up and down by her waist. Just then, Darren walked up and squatted in front of them. She rocked her hips over the Commander as Darren held her face to kiss her deeply. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He murmured sweetly as he kissed her swollen lips. Darren sucked her nipples before positioning himself low enough to lick her clit as she rode the commander. She leaned her back against Cullen who took her neck in his hand and turned her head enough for him suckle her ear and neck as he fucked her and as Darren licked her.

“ _Hmmm fuck_ …” Cullen was straight as hell, but the feel of her juices and Darren saliva and breath on his balls was feeling fucking good. He pumped into her deeper as she rubbed her fingers over her nipples and kissed her military advisor. Darren rolled and wormed his tongue around her dark cherry. “Cum for us baby…” Cullen pleaded. He was so close now…so close…so close...

He continued to kiss her messily. Darren did the same.

“Yes…yes…yeeesss…” her voice was rising higher.

“I want you to cum hard for us woman…cum baby…cum…baby… _mmm…fuck…fuck…ah…ah_ …” Cullen’s grip on her neck tightened as his strokes deepened.

“Mm…mm..mm..mm…I’m cumming daddy….ooo! I’m cummmmin’!…oh fuuucck!…Daddy fuck it…fuck this peach daddy…fuck me daddy…” Cullen could feel her pussy grip him as her orgasm washed over her body. He loved that fuck-grip. It was all he needed to…to…

“Fuuuckkk.” ::(Oh how I wish ya’ll could hear this guy growl this word…)::

Darren sat back on his feet and pumped his cock as he watched them cum apart. Cullen held onto her waist and neck as he orgasmed inside her. His vision clouded as he continued to ejaculate in _his_ woman.

Panting still, he licked her lips and then kissed her. Still attached to the commander’s twitching cock, she crooked her finger towards Darren who immediately came up in between her legs. He leaned forward, pressing her firmly against the Commander’s hard sweaty chest, and kissed her deeply once more…sandwiching her in between them…Cullen nuzzled her shoulder and the back of her neck…

She could feel Cullen hardening inside her once more. His cock twitching and stirring…Darren’s length pressed against her lower belly...hot and smooth…

Fuck…

>D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...it was so hard for me to write because I'm kinda lazy and you all know that you want to make sure that the reader sees the same picture you see in your head, which means you have to choose the right words and explain shit and try to edit stupid stuff out...not to mention addressing the feelings these folks have. It's not a random fuck for them, the guys love her and she loves them, they are really being vulnerable...
> 
> Some of you do this so freaking well and I love you and applaud you. On another note...this was fun to write!
> 
> The next chapter will be 7b and it will continue the story as INTENDED. The guys will talk and sort some shit out.


	8. 7b- What Really Happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7a was an alternate scenario I wouldn't have known how to redeem...
> 
> So let's go back to Cullen pausing at the staircase and he hears her call out to him to stay...

 

He hated the feeling of being torn in two; his mind and heart pulling him in different directions. He already got involved in an illicit relationship with the Herald of Andraste, his friend, his already-taken lover. He knew that she had a man. He knew that it wasn’t right for him to love her the way that he did. But dammit, he did love her!

And now here he was, with his heart in his throat and guilt in his gut as he took in the sight of the beautiful woman writhing on her bed. Darren caught his eye and stood up. His gaze asking him what he was going to do. Part of him wanted to rush over to the bed, rip the sheets from her body and bury his mouth in between her hot, wet cunt-as Darren watched of course.

Yes…to just say “Fuck it” and walk over there and ease her need…

But the other part of him wanted to just walk out the door and pray that when he entered the hall, that everything would automatically right itself. That the awkwardness of being the “other man” would disappear and that the jealousy and possessiveness he had no right to feel would dissipate with every step he took away from this woman. But who was he kidding?

So, he walked over to the bed, mouth set in a straight line, his jaw clenched. Darren straightened his posture defensively, as he studied the Commander who glanced towards him briefly. Cullen bent down near the inquisitor’s ear and spoke softly to her. “My love, you should get some rest.”

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Her tongue was wet and sloppy over his lips. He was definitely aroused but couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of her in her current state; where she was more alert earlier, now she was just drunk and horny. If it was just the two of them present, yes he would certainly had taken advantage of her horny ass…and then cared for her in her afterglow. But he couldn’t do that now…

No, he would rather her be in her right mind…he suspected that Darren refused whatever she asked him for similar reasons…but she wanted them both...perish the thought!

So he sat down next to her, settling her head in his lap as he strummed his fingers through her braids in a light calming motion, something that she often did for him during his…episodes. His eyes remained on her as he ran his long strong fingers gently through her ebony braids. Soothing her, lulling her…lulling her…soothing her…away…Darren sighed heavily and paced across the floor, eyeing the Commander and the Inquisitor.

Cullen thought that he should say something…“I-uh apologize…for…um…” Yea, he didn’t know what to say. He half hoped that Darren would dismiss him from the need to apologize, but he didn’t. Instead, he continued to pace back and forth in front of her bed.

At first there was only silence and then the soft breathing of a now sleeping inquisitor.

“We grew up together,” he began quietly. He glanced over at the form that was snoring lightly on Cullen’s lap as he continued to tenderly stroke her with his fingertips. A common, sweet, highly intimate act, Darren noted once again. “We were best friends. We didn’t become intimate with one another until…” he chuckled to himself and shook his head. He grabbed the open wine bottle and took a swig of it directly from the bottle before continuing.

“We were very young. But there was no doubt that we were going to give ourselves to one another.” He looked pointedly at the commander and then at her, “I waited for her. I struggled so badly…but I waited until she was ready to give herself to me. I wanted it to be perfect for her that first time-our first time. _I_ was her first, perhaps not her only, but her first...for a lot of things…she's my friend and my love.”

 

Cullen _really_ didn’t want to hear this. It made him feel freaking guiltier. Especially considering how rough and nasty he is with her on some nights. _Damn_. Was he the man she fucked, while Darren was the man she made love to? …Either way, he didn’t care. In his mind, he was always making love to her…it was always for love…

He took another swig from the bottle before handing it over to Cullen who appreciated the gesture. He put the bottle to his own lips and drank down the rest of the red liquid. Feeling the other man’s eyes on him he prepared himself for the questions he knew were coming. _Just like her to fall asleep right now…_

Keeping his cool eyes on the Commander, he sat on the couch. “So, how long have the two of you been together…as you so obviously are?”

“A couple months I suppose...” No need to lie. He hated lying anyway…

“Did she tell you that we're more than friends?”

Cullen glanced up at the man before returning his gaze to his sleeping warrior. Darren looked so calm on the outside. But he knew that feigned calm. He knew the discipline it took to maintain that fucking façade. He practiced that same look and calm tone all the time. “Eventually.” He knew when it was best to not elaborate. So he didn’t.

“Were you together sexually since I’ve been here this week?” Just one of those nosy victim-of-an-affair questions. Cullen could understand that.

Silence.

“I see.” Darren took another drink. He wasn’t really a big drinker, but…shit.

The inquisitor stirred a little and Cullen used the movement as an opportunity to allow himself to lay her more comfortably on the bed. He brought the blanket further up her chest and leaned forward to kiss her but caught himself. He took for granted the little gestures that the two of them shared. Gestures, that Darren may have shared with her as well.

Cullen took a deep breath, “Look, Darren…I’m sorry that you had to find out this way. I know that this isn’t what she intended. I just…fuck…I don’t know…” Damn, how does he tell a man that he’s in love with his woman and has been falling deeper in love with her each and every day?  How does he try to convince another man that his woman would be better off with _him_ instead? He knows the woman that she is _now_ : the strong, powerful, wise, sweet woman that is the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, and simply…Lady Trevelyan. _He_ holds her when she returns from her travels; _he_ advises her with her safety in mind; _he_ kisses her battle scars at night; _his_ heart clenches every fucking time she rides out that damn gate; _he_ prays to Andraste for her safe return; fuck, he worships the ground she walks on! He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know…everything just…happened.”

Darren nodded in agreement. “I know. I just wish she would have told me about you two. She could have just told me how she felt.”

“I think she did tell us how she felt…”

The two men locked eyes and then began to laugh, “I suppose you are right. She wants us both, is it?”

“She’s such a greedy girl…” Cullen stole a glance at the lovely sleeping woman. Her light brown skin was a lovely contrast against the soft white sheets…just as lovely as when their skin mingles…

“Commander?”

“Cullen.” He corrected absently.

Darren stood up to his full height which rivaled the Commander’s and extended his hand to him. “I meant every word that I said to you earlier. I appreciate you, despite all of this, and how you and the others keep her safe and show her so much love. I guess what I’m saying is that the offer still stands.”

Cullen shook the man’s hand and marveled. He wondered if she had made a big mistake by choosing to lay with him and all of his flaws and shortcomings opposed to staying loyal to the man before him.

“You are a good man, Sir Darren. I am humbled by your generosity and I thank you.”

Darren walked over to the inquisitor’s desk and considered the last unopened bottle of wine. “Shall we?”

Cullen made his way over to the foot of her bed and slid down to the floor leaning his back against it, “Why not?”

Darren poured them each a glass and handed Cullen his. Lifting his glass, Darren smiled, “To…loving the Herald of Andraste?”

Cullen’s scarred lip lifted into a tilted smile, “To loving the Herald of Andraste.”

\---

Cullen woke up to a slight throbbing at the apex of his head. He was still on the floor, leaned against the bed; legs sprawled out in front of him. He looked around the room but didn’t see anyone. Rising from the floor slowly… _steadily_ …he checked the bed for Lady Trevelyan. The sheets were pulled back exposing the empty bed.  However, there was an opened envelope lying on her pillow.

He plucked up the envelope and saw that it was addressed to her from Darren.

He tossed it back onto the bed before heading to the staircase. There, he saw that the door was left wide open.

_She must have run after him…_

\---

“Darren, I’m so sorry about everything.” She sobbed in his warm comforting arms, “You’re so good to me and all I did was hurt you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Darren held her close and kissed her forehead, “I know that. I mean, it does fuck with a man’s ego and I probably look like the world's largest fool, but I do believe that you weren’t trying to hurt me. But…” He looked dead into her eyes, “I think we need some time to think about our relationship, cool things down a bit between us.” She smiled at his rare use of profanity before shedding a few more tears due to his crude honesty. “You know that I love you and that I want you to have what’s best for you. Even if what’s best…is not me.”

“Oh Darren!” More sobbing, “I've been the fool. Do you forgive me? Can we still be friends?” She hated herself for such a long time throughout this whole ordeal. _I wouldn’t want to be friends with me_ , she thought.

He stepped back to look at her at arm’s length. “Hey, I love you. We were friends first. We can be friends now.”

From the corner of her eye she noticed the Commander walking down the main staircase from the main hall. When he spotted her, he raised a curious brow but proceeded to head towards the Herald’s Rest. _That_ was probably best…

“I love you too." Besides, she had to agree; keeping their friendship was so important to her. “Will you visit us? You made some friends here haven’t you?” She held on to his hands as they spoke. He smiled but his eyes were so sad. Yea, she hurt him more than he was letting on.

“I’ll visit whenever you want.” He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her, pulling her close to him. “I’ll write you, ok?” She nodded and returned his kiss. He sucked in his bottom lip and smiled at her before hopping onto his horse. “Tell the others thank you for me.” He gave her a little wave before riding out of Skyhold’s gates.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the 3some was all a dream... ;)
> 
> This was actually written BEFORE the freaky 3some chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Smutty-Fluffy Finish!!! Yay! L-Bombs <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long, just wrapping things up!

“Commander.”

 

“Leliana.” Cullen didn’t look at the woman who slid onto the stool next to his; instead, he kept his gaze lowered, focusing mostly on the mug he was holding between his gloved hands. Her blue eyes were kind but were analyzing and calculating. He appreciated her ability to read people, but hated when she used that skill on him.

 

“I saw our guest leave out the gates as I came in…” She began gently.

 

“So?” Cullen stole a side glance at her before knocking back the rest of his ale.

 

Leliana shifted in her seat as to face her friend. “Well, I thought that you’d like to know that Inquisitor Trevelyan is leaving for Sahrnia soon.” Scanning the tavern with cool eyes, the Spy Master continued, “Let’s be real here, Commander. The two of you may be able to fool most of the population here at Skyhold, but I know that the two of you are lovers and that the two of you need one another.”

 

Cullen continued to stare into his empty mug as he listened. Yes, Lady Trevelyan was due to leave, but maybe she wanted to just head out without having to face him. “What is your point Leliana?” He asked rather impatiently. He suspected that she wasn’t the only one who gossiped about the love triangle he embarrassingly got himself involved in. In fact, he was aware that Varric and Dorian knew exactly what had been going on for the past few months.

 

_Fuck’em_.

 

“My point, _friend_ ,” She emphasized the word with a light touch of his arm, “Is that I think that you should go see her before she heads out; to clear up a few things?”

 

Cullen eyed Leliana with slight annoyance. This was their business, not hers. But here at Skyhold, “their” business meant practically nothing. Everyone was affected in one way or another when it came to the wellbeing of the inquisitor.

 

Sighing, Cullen stood up, “Thank you for your concern Leliana. I’ll go see her at once.”

 

\--

She stared at her reflection in the ornate mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red as well as her nose. She felt exhausted. She knew someone was going to get hurt in all of this eventually. He did the right thing though. _This_ was the right thing. She glanced down at the crumpled parchment that she’s folded and unfolded since Darren left.

 

_Lady Trevelyan,_

_I love you and I will always love you._

_But I realize that life is short; we are not promised tomorrow._

_Live this life my love, brave and free._

_Be happy._

_Even if it’s not with me._

_Darren Lockman_

 

Despite the sadness she felt regarding what she’d done, she couldn’t deny the fact that she did, in fact, feel free. She was actually grateful that Darren ended their romantic relationship. He would now be able to find someone who loved him the way he deserved to be loved.

 

Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly out of her mouth. She didn’t need to sleep on her feelings. She knew what she needed to do before leaving Skyhold, for tomorrow was never promised. She needed to confess her love to the Commander.

 

She checked her eyes once more in the mirror to see if the redness was subsiding. Being satisfied with the light pink shade, she gathered the rest of her belongings and headed towards the door.

\--

 

Cullen motioned to knock on the heavy wooden door when it opened. The beautiful woman before him jumped at the sight of him. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say. Well he did, but he didn’t know where to start or how to say it… All he could do was stare at her lovely face and hope that whatever eventually came out of his mouth would make some sort of sense. “Hello…”

 

Cullen spoke the greeting so low she could barely hear him. She smiled at the shocked expression on his face; he must have been as startled and at a loss of words as she was. “Hello.”

 

They stared at one another for a beat longer before they both tried to speak. “You first my lady.”

 

“Cullen. I just want to say that I’m sorry…about everything. I-”

 

_Fuck this_. Cullen’s lips found purchase with her own, sealing her words shut. She didn’t push him away, but instead dropped her belongings and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he hoisted her up by her thighs.

 

“Don’t. Apologize…” He peppered kisses all over her neck, jaw and ear as he strode over to the bed. They made quick work of their clothes, stripping completely naked. “Look at me.” He spoke gently as he searched her eyes…his own emotions beginning to rise up. “This is me. When I am before you like this…I’m not the commander of the inquisition. I’m not the former Templar…I’m just me and all the things that you’ve implanted within me.”

 

Taking her hands, he moved closer to her, placing her palms flat on his heaving chest. “Don’t apologize to me about anything because I’m not fucking sorry for loving you as much as I do.” Placing his hands on either side of her cheeks, he kisses her gently. “I promise to be good to you woman,” He whispered over her lips. “I promise to love you with every fucking thing I’ve got…if you will have me.”

 

Her eyes began to cloud with tears. _This was unfair. Why did the Maker bless me with someone so kind and loving after all she's done?_ She didn’t deserve either man to be honest. Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall underneath her lashes. “Cullen… I love you so much. You are so good to me.”

 

“Maker’s breath, woman…” Cullen lifted her face so she could see his stern amber eyes. “I love you. And I want you to want me as much as I want you. Forever.”

 

“I want you. I need you. I love you.”

 

Cullen’s heart began to beat ferociously as her proclamation sank into his soul. Words failed him now and all he could do was to crush her with a kiss. “Say that you’ll have me as yours…” He continued to kiss her as she pressed her pelvis into his.

 

“I’ll have you…my love.”

 

“I love you woman…I’ve been yours since the moment I laid eyes on you…” He lifted her up once more by her thighs as she easily wrapped her legs around his waist. He was going to claim her. He was going to fucking claim her the only way he knew how…

\--

 

They’ve made love many times... But during each encounter, he could see the guilt in her eyes. Her brows would knit and she would look away, never holding his gaze for more than a second. He hated that. He wanted to see her staring into his eyes as he made her cum.

 

She smiled at him as he lowered himself over her. They settled for the plush Orlesian carpet in front of the fireplace to lie upon for he wanted there to be plenty of room for them to move freely. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he lowered his head to inhale the sweet scent of her hair, of her skin.

 

She crossed her ankles over his lower back as he continued to plant kisses over her skin. “Cullen…I want you so bad right now…”

 

“Mmm do you?” He asked chuckling deeply in her right ear. “How bad do you want me?” He rubbed his body along the length of hers, as he continued his ministrations over her warm skin. She was getting hotter and hotter each time he rubbed his body up and against hers. He savored the sensation of her slickness lightly coating him as he caressed her.

 

She was so wet and heavy with need she could feel the throbbing of her heartbeat in her cunt. “It hurts…I want you so bad it hurts…”

 

Sitting back on his knees, Cullen pushed her legs away from him so he could see just how much she needed him. Spreading her legs open wider, he pushed her knees back. His cock responded to the vision of her juicy peach. He liked to torture himself like this. He loved beholding the beauty of her naked wanting body that was going to be officially his. “Put your hands up over your head…” _Fuck…she looked so good like this_ …His own body strained in need as he drew out their anticipated union. “Good…now keep your knees pulled back for me. I want to taste you…I _need_ to taste you…”

 

Lady Trevelyan couldn’t say no when he got like this…when he was seizing his prize, when he was mapping his next move. Her body began to shake vigorously as he trailed a finger from her navel to her swollen nub. Yelping at his touch, she almost closed her legs but quickly stopped when she met the flicker of his gaze. Satisfied that she was still enough, he began to massage and roll her clitoris around with the padding of his index finger. His lids rose again to watch her facial expressions.

 

 Biting her lip, she let out a passionate moan that turned into a groan as soon as she felt his tongue replace his finger. There was no way she could keep her hands up; she needed to feel his hair, his shoulders, something! But just as quickly as she was going to move them down, a strong hand shot up and clasped both of her wrists in a tight grip.

 

He continued to lap at her until he could see her lower abdominals shake as they often did before she began to contract. Quickly, he released her hands, pushed her knees further back and thrust his length into her, filling her cunt the fuck up.

 

“Argghh” He growled as he entered her tightness. He had to stop for just a moment to wait for his vision to clear before he was able to pull back and thrust himself into her again. She was so wet for him, so…tight, “ _Maker…_ ”

 

She cried out at each hard thrust of his hips. “Cullen…mmm… Cullen…” Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she began to feel the mounting pressure of her orgasm gathering deep with her core.

 

“Yes baby…say that you need me and that I’m the only fucking man for you…” Cullen returned his grip over her wrists and pinned them over her head. He closed his eyes as she repeated the words to him. “I love hearing you say that…”

 

“Cullen, _I love you_ and I appreciate you _so much_ …” She lifted her chin up to invite him in for a kiss, which he accepted. He was so about to cum within her. Whatever the result of their union, he welcomed it. He wished for it.

 

“I want to see you…I want you on top of me…” Holding on to her, he rolled onto his back as she adjusted herself over his hips. She gasped and tossed her head back as she slid down on top of his erection. He held on to her narrow waist as she rode up and down over him. “Mmm fuck…baby…don’t close your eyes…mmm…keep your eyes…on mine.”

 

She opened her eyes as much as she could, being that they were involuntarily closing with her cresting passion. But she too wanted to see him come undone beneath her. She wanted to see his face as she came for him. “Cullen…I fucking love you…”

“Then marry me.” Her eyes widened in disbelief. She wondered if she heard him correctly but his eyes were completely fixed on hers. She heard him correctly.

 

“Cullen?”

 

Gripping her hips a little firmer, he rocked into her, matching her tempo as she switched into a deep grind over his cock. “I want you to marry me. I don’t want to wait any longer to ask you, for I know exactly what I want in my life.”

 

Joy bubbled into her soul at his proposal. And if anyone knew what was considered the perfect proposal for her, it was this man. Eyes misting, she nodded her head and mouthed the word “yes” as her orgasm blossomed from her core and spread its fluttering petals throughout her body. “Yeeess!” She cried out hoarsely as Cullen tenderly rolled her clitoris under his thumb. “Yes, Cullen! Yes, Cullen! Ah, _fuck yes_! I’ll marry your ass…I’ll fucking marry you…I’ll…marry…you…”

 

“ _Fu_ …” Cullen’s hips bucked as the clench and release sensation of his woman’s body coaxed him into his own release. With a curse, he let it all go.

 

With a sigh, Lady Trevelyan collapsed onto the Commander’s chest.

 

Kissing the crown of her head, he wrapped his arms around her back and began to gently caress her skin. “I love you. Oh, how I love you…”

\--

 

The horn of the Inquisition party’s return was the most beautiful sound to Cullen’s ears. He practically tore the door off its hinges before running down the flight of stone stairs that led to the lower courtyard and then to the gate. Seeing his fiancé, filthy and exhausted, he pushed through the servants gathering her things. His lips spread into a wide smile at the look on her face. Her whole demeanor changed from an exhausted battered warrior, to happy young woman. Reaching his arms up, he helped her down and then kissed her, squeezing her tightly.

 

Ignoring the cheering and jeering of her party at the spectacle they were making, Cullen deepened the kiss. It’s been three weeks since he’s proposed to her and thus seen her. She was finally back from Emprise De Leon and he had some very pertinent questions to ask her about her experience. Yet, those things would have to wait until…much later.

 

“Oh fuck!” Cullen quickly loosened his grip from the wincing woman. She was grabbing her side which meant she was probably cut or bruised.

 

“I’m so sorry! Let me see...” Cullen was so worried he almost lifted her shirt in public view.

 

“Cullen! Hasty much?” Dorian cracked as he took his satchel from a waiting servant. Lady Inquisitor rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder weakly. Turning her attention to Cullen, she motioned for him to follow after her, “Commander. Room. Bath. Now.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes what?” She smirked as they walked towards the main stairway.

 

Chuckling to himself Cullen drew in a breath, “Yes, _Mrs. Rutherford_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. Thank you for reading this :) it was really fun to write!


End file.
